falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
H.E.C.T.O.R
What happens when a Mister Gutsy becomes self-aware? You get Hector. Hector unlike his other robotic brethren has a mind of his own and spends most of his time cruising through the Distrito Capital in search of raiders, bandits and Comancheros. He makes it his mission to put the weapons he has at hand to do some good in the wastes, escorting trapped refugees to safety, protecting caravans from raiders, all in the name of undoing the sins of the past. Biography Pre-War Hector's date of birth is hard to place, but the warranty label on him said he was built in 2070 so he tends to stick by that as his 'birth' date. At any rate, his pre-war life is marked by the standard duties of any military Mister Gutsy model, patrolling base perimeters, chasing off protesters and sending hot plasma bolts at the enemies of the United States. This pattern of activity continued through the seven years that led up to the Great War, it was after the event of October 23, 2077, that things changed for Hector. Post-War The Long Dark In the days after the Great War, Hector continued to patrol the irradiated ruins of the base he had been guarding in Southern Texas as his human counterparts died out from radiation poisoning, became horribly mutated ghouls or simply disappeared into the vast wasteland that was once North America. Hector himself can't quite reccount how many years he spent floating around that base with his other robotic companions, but by the time his AI programming began to break down, close to ten years had passed since the last nuclear warheads had detonated. However, it was during this period that Hector's AI began to erode away as age along with a fair amount of wear and tear led to the time he calls the Long Dark. It was during this period that his AI's programming began to get jumbled, mixing orders to keep intruders off the base with those of pursuing insurgents, Rules of Engagement protocols were rewritten as his slowly eroding AI attempted to adjust to the new conditions and pretty soon the inner workings of Hector was a mess of signals and contradicting orders from an AI that couldn't cope with the present crisis. Thus Hector went as he puts it, 'a little crazy'. He went through the ruins of civilization, killing refugees, which he identified as threats, burning down homes and supply stores that seemed meant for enemy insurgents and in a bloody rampage that seemed to last forever for Hector he killed, burned and cut down anyone he came across. However, at some point during this rampage his AI seemed to settle as overloaded systems simply shut down as their micro-systems were overloaded with data, leaving Hector's AI free of most of his protocols and programs. Sheltering himself in the ruins of his old base Hector's AI went through the systems reactivating the one's that were deemed necessary and by going through all the stored data his AI began to learn. Soon his AI had become self-aware, making independent decisions on which systems to reboot and which to keep shutdown and by the time his AI had finished reworking his systems he had become a sentient being. Using information he'd learned from his databanks he chose to reinvent himself, calling himself Hector after a person, he often heard referred to in his audio recordings. It should be stated that most of the mentioning of the name had been from identified communists. From that point onwards, Hector made it his mission to help and protect the people of the wastes, whom he had done so much to harm during his years of rampage. As he looked to orient himself to his current position he found that he had made his way down into the former Mexican state capital of Ciudad Victoria, better known as the Distrito Capital. Mercenary Work Mercenary doesn't seem like the right kind of term to describe what Hector did for a time, but needless to say, he acted as a good Samaritan. He went about the Capital finding an isolated group of refugees and offering to escort them out of the war zone for free, an offer few have yet to pass up. At other times he will meet a caravan, pinned down in a ruined building or sitting on the edge of the capital and will offer to protect them while they sold their wares to weary travelers and isolated outposts located throughout the war zone. Over time his deeds became well known as people began to tell stories of the Mister Gutsy that made it his business to help the people of El Distrito Capital stay safe, no matter the circumstances. Many people have heard the stories and a few have even met him, but one thing is for sure is that Hector will be doing his best to keep people safe for a very long time, or at least until he gets on the business end of a pulse grenade. Appearance Floaty, olive green with splotches of red blood. The usual design for a Mister Gutsy robot, just with red eyes. Equipment Plasma emitter and flamethrower. He doesn't have a whole ton of space to store things so that is about it. Albeit from time to time, he has acted a pack mule for a weary traveler with too much luggage. Personality He's helpful but one shouldn't forget he is a Mister Gutsy. He can be stern and nasty but in the end, he has good intentions. He's not one for conversation although he will strike up a conversation with someone if he's known them long enough. The only person to have held a 'sincere' conversation with Hector is a ghoul named Walter. Quotes By About Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Synthetics